


Brave

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, checks off some boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Being mouthy always ends with some consequence.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Brave

You knew better than to test him. But you did. And now you were paying for it. He was going to make sure. You can’t exactly remember what it was you said, but here you both were. He wasn’t too ecstatic when you snapped back during the meeting in front of his Hunters. He wasn’t too gentle when they all left the room. Jacob made sure that you were aware when grabbed you by your hair and pulled you to look at him. 

At first saying nothing but kissing you rough. You could feel teeth, and not just when he bit your lip hard. Holding it between his own teeth, “You are mouthy today? You think I was going to let that slide?” He let’s go and shoves his tongue in your mouth. Your tongues gliding along each other. 

You frantically nod to him. You knew what he wanted you to say, “Yes, sir. So what?” He wanted the backtalk.

Jacob licks at your lip with a sly smirk, “Yeah? And you think just because you’re cute I won’t do anything?” He grins with half-lidded eyes. Kissing you quickly and eagerly.

Peering up to his larger stature, meeting his eyes. Those blue eyes that bored into yours made you want to keep this act up. Seeing him a little riled up was worth it. 

And here you both were again, and you have agitated him. The closest thing you could get to him being pissed. But you didn’t care. What would he do? He’d never hurt you, not unless you asked him too. And he knew how to read your manners by now. Jacob knew when you wanted it and how to offer it to you. 

With a breathy whisper, “Maybe I want that. Maybe I want you to do something.” You try to press into him. You only just started, but your panties were already becoming soaked and you didn’t need to drag this out. You didn’t want to. Pressing into him and swaying your body a little against him, you lick your lips while balling your fists. Holding his shirt tight like your holding for your life. Showing him how badly you needed him already.

“Is that so, honey?” He huffed, always needed the confirmation from you. He was careful like that. His chest heaving as you reach up to kiss him softly, with a small nod. 

With that silent yes, he already fidgeted and unbuttoned your pants. Shoving his hand inside. Already working his fingers against your cilt and along your folds. Sighing a heavy chuckle, “Well.. For finding you so irritating, I am not gonna fuck you. Not yet, anyway.” You smile big and bite your lip. You are positively giddy now, cause you knew he would indulge you later.

You feel a heavy yank of your hair to look him in the eyes again while his other hand withdraws from your inside your pants; kissing you harder this time, “Take off your clothes, now.” He demands you through his teeth

And your only response is a small little mewl. But you listen to him. Quickly letting go of him, taking off your blouse, pants, and everything underneath. Fully bare for him. Waiting for his next command while he still has hold of your hair and chin. 

Another hard and sloppy kiss when Jacob crashes his lips to yours. His hold keeping you in place when you feel his tongue along yours. Letting go of your chin to palm at your breast and pinch the nipple.

But snaking his hand along your skin to hold the back of your neck, as pulls from your lips to drag his tongue along the base. 

Biting hard and sucking the skin. The sensation had you rubbing your thighs for some release. It’s not enough, so you shove your hand between your legs and work yourself. Your own fingers slipping inside you. The small begging whimpers only fueled him. 

Jacob just gave you a breathy laugh at your helpless state. Giving yourself what he is neglecting you.

“All that tough talk and look at you now.” He teases you, his breath hot against your skin. Giving you small kisses on his marks, then putting his lips to your ear. Demanding you to your knees and you drop quick. 

You might’ve bruised them, but you only wanted one thing right now and he would give it to you. Already sitting on your legs and hands on your thighs looking up to him, while he towered over you. You were merely nothing but a small little thing to him. 

Licking your lips, watching him take up his shirt. And you lean up to kiss him on his stomach and his waist. Stopping when he pulls your hair back to look him in the eyes, “You can’t talk to me like that, you understand? Not without consequences.”

Jacob starts to undo his belt and pants, and you watch with such anticipation. Your aching at this point, your folds soaked and you haven’t even been touched. 

When he pulls himself out, you almost rush to wrap your lips around his member. But he is ahead of you when he puts his two fingers in your mouth. Pumping them in and out, causing your to gag when he shoves them down further. 

He was going to drag this out. You had to play this game. 

You choke a little around his fingers and it made him laugh, “You don’t seem so brave when you have something in your mouth, huh? You have anything to say now, honey?” All you could do was shake your head. Feeling your own spit run down your chin, dropping to your thighs as they rub together. 

A string of saliva when he pulls his fingers from your mouth, giving a chance to defend yourself. His voice deep, tense and dark, “Anything to say now? You had a lot to say earlier. What about now?” He leans down to your level and licks at your lips

You shudder when you feel his tongue, muttering and shaking your head, “No, sir. I don’t.” Grabbing on his jeans, which were still hanging on his thighs. Begging him, “Please, Jacob. Please..”

His lips curl when he hears your little whines, his kisses your forehead and you feel the tickle of his beard. Jacob goes back to stand over you, pressing his tip to your lips but still keeping a firm grip on your hair. 

Jacob wasn’t done with you, not yet. Not till you said it and you begged him for it. 

“Please what?” The smug tone he had would peeve you if it was anyone else. But it was Jacob, and that smugness was something that turned you on. Out of all his brothers, he wore it best.

Nodding your head timidly and practically needy, “Please, Jacob. I want it, I want you to put dick in my mouth. Please.” You flick your tongue along his tip for some extra convincing, but he shakes his head. 

“Not. Good. Enough. You want me to shut you and that pretty mouth up.” He answers you. His smirk killed you. He wasn’t asking, he was demanding.

You let out a whimper and peek up to him. Giving him the best puppy eyes you can and you grip on his jeans tighter. You swallow all your courage and take a deep breath before you can beg again, “Jacob, please. I want you to shut me and fucking put your dick in my mouth, please.” 

That was it. You hear a heavy pleased sigh leave his lips before he indulges you and pushes his cock down your throat. Holding you there for a moment till you gagged and cough a little around him. 

Letting go of your hair to push it all back and out of your face while he thrusts his hips into your mouth. Small and quiet groans when he feels your tongue working with him. 

You take one hand to stroke him and try to meet his rhythm while he goes on and take your other hand back to your clit. Working quickly to release that he has built up. 

His speed is steady till he sees you rubbing yourself but says nothing. Only laughs to himself till his breath hitches in his throat when you use the flat of your tongue along his shaft and gave him a hard suck on the tip. The little extra made him grab your hair and bucked his hips faster. Rougher, making you choke a little, but that only spurred him. Your own finger moving quickly to keep up with some of his rhythm.

When Jacob’s movements became faster, you knew he was close but let out a sharp gasp when he withdrew his cock from your mouth. Kissing you hard and pushing his tongue inside of your mouth. He carefully pushes you down on the ground to your back to grabbed at your thighs. Getting down on one knee and slings one of your legs on his hip, lifting you to push himself inside you at an angle that made you whimper and moan when he slipped inside your slick folds and already pounded into you. 

Jacob kept a firm grip of your hips as he drilled into you, hitting that spot each time harder and you would not keep up. You could feel that pressure building while you moan out his name. Begging him to fuck you harder. You don’t look at him when your orgasm comes crashing down on you, your body shaking and withering against him. Jacob’s fingertips digging into your soft skin to keep you in place when he slammed in with a few last thrusts to come inside you. Pushing in deep to fill you as much as he could. 

He is still for a moment, throwing his head back and carefully letting go of you. Giving you a moment to calm down before pulling you up to kiss you softly. You smile against his lips and look to his hazed eyes, “You know I do that on purpose, right?” 

Amused, Jacob rolls his eyes and nudges your nose with his for another sweet peck. “I know, and I know you know I like it.”

You giggle and smile while biting your lip. You might’ve lost to his teasing, but you always win when he fucks you for mouthing off. Jacob knew each time and each time he was a little excited to indulge you.


End file.
